This invention relates to a rental mat, in which a pile yarn is tufted onto a base cloth and the total or a part of pile shape is a cut pile.
A conventional rental mat, in which a pile yarn is tufted onto a base cloth and the total or a part of pile shape is a cut pile, is roughly classified into two categories: outdoor type and indoor type. The outdoor mat is required to provide a brushing force in order to remove a great quantity of dust including comparatively large grain size, or to remove dust efficiently from rough shoe soles. Therefore, the pile yarn is composed of a nylon monofilament twist yarn consisting of thick nylon monofilament single yarns. An artificial grass is a typical example of it. Since the indoor mat is required to provide a high holding ability of moisture and dust, its pile yarn is composed of a balked continuous fiber (abbreviated to BCF hereunder) nylon twist yarn consisting of thin BCF nylon single yarns. FIG. 4 is a vertical sectional partial view of a conventional indoor mat. A BCF nylon twist yarn 1 for use in the pile yarn is secured to a rubber sheet 3 in such a manner that it is tufted to a base cloth 2 and fixed by a bonding agent such as a latex 4 on a non-piled surface as occasion demands. This is called as an integral type. The total or a part of the pile yarn has a shape of cut-pile. FIG. 4 shows the cut-pile only.
Generally, the BCF nylon twist yarn is formed by twisting two to four BCF nylon temporary twist yarns. One BCF nylon temporary twist yarn most generally used consists of sixty-eight BCF nylon single yarns and a thickness of one BCF nylon single yarn frequently used is about 20 deniers. On the other hand, the nylon monofilament twist yarn is formed by twisting about several to ten nylon monofilament single yarns, and a thickness of one nylon monofilament single yarn is about 200 to 500 deniers. Generally, a thickness of the BCF nylon single yarn is 5 to 80 deniers and that of the nylon monofilament single yarn is 100 to 1,000 deniers.
The outdoor mat and indoor mat have included the following merits and demerits respectively. The outdoor mat has provided a large brushing force to produce a great dust removing effect, because each nylon monofilament twist yarn has been stiff and standing upright. However, variation of color pattern of produced colored pile yarn has been limited to a small range and a touch of fabric has not been changed, so that the mat has been unable to meet demands of customer. Since a specific surface area of one nylon monofilament twist yarn has been small due to thickness of one nylon monofilament single yarn, it has been inevitable to increase a weight of pile yarn used per unit area in order to give clear color pattern to the mat, so that its cost has been increased.
On the other hand, the indoor mat has provided an excellent holding ability of moisture and dust and realized a variety of color owing to the BCF nylon twist yarn differing from the nylon monofilament twist yarn, so that it has been able to meet demands of customer satisfactorily. However, the BCF nylon twist yarn has been soft and its revealed cut section of twist yarn has been released from the twisted state, so that tip end of the cut section has been separated and opened. Therefore, it has been difficult to enhance the brushing ability and the dust removing effect has been small.
For this reason, it has become required to produce a mat making up its demerits and making use of its merits, and further to produce a mat suitable for use in an intermediate application of both indoor and outdoor purposes. An object of this invention is to provide such a mat.